


Mister Tony Stark

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Whump, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: When Morgan ends up getting hurt during playtime with Peter, he decides to sing her favorite song, much to Tony's dismay.





	Mister Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's the month of writing the Whumps.....but I figured you guys needed a break from it. So here's some short, cute fluff for ya. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

**Mister Tony Stark**

Today couldn't get any better, at least that's what Tony thought. His robo arm is not acting up, it's a bright sunny day, Pepper will soon be home from work, and his two kids are playing together. It was like one of his dream in the five years after The Blip (he hated it when Peter told him that's what they offically called the whole thing. "The Snap would be better!" he said. "I mean he did Snap!"), only this time it was real. Yep, life was sweet. Over by Morgan's tent, she and Peter were playing a game of tag.

"Mister Spider is gonna get ya!" cried Peter, chasing after who was basically his little sister. "Peter is in need of hugs!"

"No!!!" shouted Morgan, laughing as she continued to run away. "You owe me Juice Pops!" Of course Peter wasn't running at full spirit. If he did, he'd catch her in no time and where's the fun in that? Despite this, the chase had to end as Peter grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Got ya! No where to run now you little devil!" he said, hugging her while she struggled to get out of it. He ended up falling on the ground due to the struggling. "Oh! Careful there Mo! You didn't hurt yourself yeah?"

"Nope! I'm all good Petey!" she said, getting off him. She "helped" him off the ground as Tony walked up to the duo.

"I'm gonna make us some lemonade, I'll bring it outside when it's ready okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" shouted Morgan. Tony smiles and heads back into the house, leaving the other two to sit on the blanket sprayed out outside the tent. "Hey Petey, I can climb our tree there, just like you!" she said, pointing at said tree. It wasn't very high, but it was high enough to make Peter worried. "Wanna see me climb it?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Mo, it looks dangerous."

"Oh come on, Daddy let's me climb it. As long as someone is able to catch me, I'll be fine right?" she asked. With her logic, and puppy dog eyes, Peter couldn't help but give in to the child's request.

"Alright, I'll be right behind you just in case." She smiled and made a beeline towards the tree, with Peter following her. She took a deep breath and began to climb it. Despite being only five years of age, she was doing rather well, barely struggling to climb it. "You doing okay?!" he shouted

"I'm fine Petey!" she shouted back. She continued to climb, making Peter even more impressed on how well she was doing. Then disaster struck. Suddenly, Morgan began to cry in pain, making Peter's hairs stand on end. "PETEY! HELP ME!" she cried out.

"HOLD ON HONEY! I'M COMING!" he shouted out, climbing up to her with ease. Before moving her off the tree, he looked around to see if she was too hurt to get her off. He could only see her tear stained face at first, but the rest of her body seemed fine. "Okay Mo, I'm gonna grab you and we'll get down gently okay?" She could only nod as she whimpers when he grabs her. Just as he said, they slowly went down to the ground level. "Okay Mo, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I-I hurt my hand. I think there's something in it." she said, the tears still falling down her face. He gently took her hand and looked at it. Already he saw the problem, there was a massive splinter stuck in her palm. 

"Ouch. Yep that would do it. Come on, let's go inside and get Daddy to get it out okay?" She only nodded. Her being quiet was very unsettling. Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?" she asked. He smirked and began to whistle a song. A song she heard many times and already a small smile began to form on her tear stained face.

"_If you have a problem and you need a helping hand, cross the dale and ring the bell he'll understand! Don't worry cus here come Tony Stark! The friendliest of folk is Mister Tony Stark!_" He sang as they were walking into the cabin. He waited till he saw Tony in the kitchen pouring the lemonade to continue the song. "_TONY STARK! TONY STARK! A HELPFUL HANDY MAN! GET READY FOR GOOD OLD MISTER TONY STARK!" _he sang at the top of his voice, causing Tony to nearly spill the drink all over himself. Morgan was in a fit of laughter, almost forgetting the splinter in her hand.

"GOD SAKE KID!" he shouted, putting the glasses down. "I hate it when you sing that song." he muttered.

"Sorry Tony, but Mo Mo here needed to be cheered up. What better way than her favorite song?" said Peter with a grin on his face.

"Cheering up? What's wrong baby?" asked Tony, suddenly going into "Dad Mode".

"I hurt my hand climbing the tree." she said, holding out her hand. Tony took a look and saw the splinter.

"Oh yeah, that's a nasty one. Don't worry honey, we'll get it out. Go into my office and I'll meet you there with the first aid kit." he said. Morgan nodded and walked to his office. He turned to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks kid. I hate that song so much, but you're right, it does cheer her up."

"Thanks Tony. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't cheer her up?" he said. They smiled at each other and went to his office to see the girl. Yeah, that song may be annoying, but if it helps her, he'll sing it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering where the song came from, it came from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbqaxWjIgOg . Cheesy I know but it fits eh? Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
